


关于Lenny的美丽传说

by maudlin7900



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19526959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: 我十三岁那年，小镇上来了个新牧师。





	1. Chapter 1

现在我走到这座灰泥小教堂前时，还会想起那个人，还能清楚地回忆起我第一次听说他的时候的情状。他们说十三岁的故事能记住一辈子，我连今天早上把房门钥匙搁在哪里了都记不清楚，却能指出十三岁时我脚踏车右侧把手上划痕的位置，那天Sofia急冲冲地猛踏她的车追上来，甚至撞到了我上个月生日新获得的礼物，明黄的油漆上多了一条铁锈一样丑陋的疤痕，她只为了赶过来告诉我们这群白日里在街上骑车闲晃的孩子们一个新消息：小镇上来了个新牧师，叫Lenny Belardo。

小镇上来了个新牧师，叫Lenny Belardo。这个死气沉沉的小镇是一个被遗忘了的鱼缸，无趣的日光快要蒸干腐水里最后一点氧气，一块鹅卵石的投入都能马上通过虬结的密密扎扎的水草通知到每一颗微小的气泡。感谢Sofia奋力骑车，我们是小镇上知道这个消息第二早的一群人，当然，不出三四个小时，我爸妈就开始在饭桌上交换已经被嚼烂了的仅知的说法。

“你听说了吗？那个新牧师。”

“是的，听说是个英国人。”

“英国人，一个英国的Belardo。为什么教会要给我们这里配一个英国人？”

“可能他们终于发现老Calter年纪太大了，没法应对现在疯狂的小年轻了。”

“Papa Calter都在这个教区待了多少年了？”

“二十年、三十年？我小时候进忏悔室的时候就是他了。”

“儿子这么大的时候？你忏悔什么，掀Jane的裙底吗？”

我爸爸只好把话题转到我身上来：“这个年纪的人需要一个神父来聊聊脑袋里太疯的东西。”

确实，太疯了，只不过这个Lenny不是解药，是燃料。

我们知道他来的这天是礼拜四，一个初春的日子，快速骑车的时候还会有些凉。接下来几天零星有人在教堂附近看见了个生面孔，我们蹬着车，四处打探着，然后又凑在一起汇总传言，有人说这个新牧师年轻得很，不会超过三十五岁，又有人说他是个四十多岁的学究，戴着个眼镜，还有一个姑娘说她经过教堂后面的小园地时看见有个人在浇水，她走路的响动让那人抬起了脸，俊美非常，她说着羞红了面颊，我们一阵哄笑却觉得没意思，一个随时随地发花痴的小镇女孩。

小镇人正式和他见面、认识他是在礼拜天，这天异常暖和，不知是因为春风和煦得恰到好处，还是因为那天几乎整个小镇的人都稍稍正式打扮了一番来到教堂，挤在窄小的厅堂里为了看一眼新人物。  
现在回忆起来我也会这样滥俗地说，Lenny Belardo是印第安纳州杰夫生县康纳维拉镇1972年春天盛开的第一朵花。

Papa Calter照常发表了一段枯燥的布道，连这个老眼昏花的可怜人都注意到了，所有人的眼睛都盯在侍立一旁的Lenny身上，他穿着一身黑衣，领子紧紧地扣在脖颈上，肃穆的着装反而衬得他沙金色的头发如此艳丽，即使被规规整整地梳理起来也耀眼地折散着春日室内柔和的光线。我想那些传言都没有错，他确实不年少了，眼角的纹路深刻明晰，然而他周身都洋溢着一种轻盈的气氛，也许是因为他颜色过于浅的瞳仁，清明透亮，而让这双眼睛看起来真挚乃至天真；也许是因为他的体型，个子不矮但骨架纤小，挺拔倨傲地撑在这全黑无文饰的袍子上却显得十分匀亭。我在镇子上认识的四十上下的男性都开始发福，嗜烟或者好酒或者贪赌，总有一项或多项习惯让这个年纪的人变得潦倒痴肥，故而Lenny的状态好到让人忽视他的年龄。他并不像十几岁蹿个儿的男孩那样细瘦，没有鼓胀起来的肌肉也没有过多的赘肉，而他的五官在这身冷硬的神职人员的包装之下显得更柔和了。Calter开始介绍他，他走上前简短发言。我觉得他在竭力使自己摆出严肃庄重的面容，可他过长的睫毛却开始彰显自己，频繁颤动的眼睫对于遮盖他时时刻刻感情丰沛的眼珠毫无益处。他扯着嘴角讲话，英国人都是这样张口发音的吗？他操着他那不列颠口音的时候浅玫瑰色的嘴唇都隐藏了起来，人们的目光只好转而探寻那灵活的舌尖。Lenny还绷紧了下巴，肉感的可爱的下巴。

他说了什么，大概说了他不是英国人，只是小时候有段时间在英国长大，因此拥有了这样尴尬的讲话方式，他说出awkward这个单词的时候大约是在自嘲，期待底下能有一些活跃的反应，好证明自己的幽默感，可是我们这地方的人没人理会他，只是直直地看着他。他只好awkwardly顿了一顿，说是他主动申请的教区委派，想多了解，融入，然后继续讲一些社区建设的废话。

噢，Lenny，在镇子居民们巡视你的头二十秒内，我们就确信了，你不属于这个地方。


	2. Chapter 2

那天的教堂里鸦雀无声，在我简短的关于十字架的印象里那是那座小灰泥建筑最接近圣洁的一个上午。人们仰着脖颈盯着柔和日光抚照下的主人公，努力地捕捉Lenny的形象的样子像极了瞻仰圣迹的虔诚僧侣。同样疯狂的场景大约只在地震后那一场布道出现过。而当仪式结束，令人恍然的圣子带着圣光退场，大门打开，人的双脚重新踏到尘世土屑飞扬的泥地上时，所有超验的感觉都被抛诸脑后了。

妇女们握着掌心的十字架，一瞬间好像整个镇子的母亲们都陷入了狂热的宗教体验，眼泪汪汪地互相诉说着Papa Belardo的美好品德：他是个圣人，他是如此的亲和，他是天父的宽宏降世。是的，男人们应和道，他让我相信这个社区会变得更好，也许他能够规劝…这时候最先爆发出来的是那群高年级男生的狎昵笑声，那个蠢丫头没讲错，他比Laura还要漂亮。我的左手腕还被妈妈紧紧攥在手里，她的肩膀都震动地抽搐起来，只是忘情地抓握着像是我是什么手帕一样，我只能拉长手臂，努力靠过去想听清那几个学校里最酷的大孩子们在说什么。Laura是学校里最俏丽的女孩，他们议论了几句Lenny的脸蛋，语气让我有些嫌恶，然而正是这些话插进了我脑袋里，把我从教堂讲台上那个缥缈的梦境里拖拽出来，十三岁的我才意识到，如果说这个新牧师真的施展了什么神迹的话，那就是他的美丽摄住了场内所有人的魂魄。

他们的谈论声越发变大，越发放肆，旋涡一样鼓动在将散未散的人群里。更多的人听见了这个看似清醒理性的理论，成年人皱起了眉头，嘴角却弯起了耐人寻味的弧度，而那些新晋的女信徒们却因为抓住了这个新论据而兴奋无比：耶稣基督也是如此俊美，Lenny的美丽是上帝赐予的圣人的标志。

教堂在镇子的西侧，居民们持着尖利的刚刚被赋予了新的意义的十字架，慷慨喧闹地往东边走，渐渐散开回到了自己家里。我们的小镇是纺锤形的，最东面是河流拐弯形成的小湖泊，是我们孩子们常聚起来玩的地方，也是后来Lenny带领我们周末郊游的去处，也是地震发生时全镇人民的避难所。是的，Lenny如他所说的那样关怀着这个镇子，并且正如父母们所希望的那样，从孩子们开始。他发现了我们在所有的课余时间都在满是黄沙的街道上追逐打闹，无所事事，于是在教务工作之外主动担任起保姆来。

他在和我们出去的时候会换上一身乳白色的运动装，母鸡一样被一群小人们环绕着，从西边的教堂一直簇拥着到东边的湖岸，穿过镇上的主路的时候刚好讲十字军东征的故事，浩浩荡荡，是每周五定时的亮丽风景。

大孩子们不屑于参与儿童游行，但会在周五的午后翘着腿半坐在路桩上晃荡，警卫一样巡视。他们甚至轮流充作哨兵，蹲守在冰淇淋车后面，见到那个男人踱步而来再用复杂的口哨向驻扎在百货店门口的期待的大部队发出信号，于是这群成熟的男孩们就开始装作毫不在意主路的西面有什么动静，而自顾自地嬉笑打闹起来。嘿，Peter，这是你跟什么画报学的蠢发型。你看了昨晚的球赛了吗。我打赌James一分钟做不了十个俯卧撑。直到Lenny经到他们面前，再多走两步路就要被在商店采购的主妇们拦截住，才做出看到牧师的样子，状似随意地抬抬自己的鸭舌帽，打个招呼。

当我后来长到十六七岁的时候才明白过来，这些荷尔蒙正盛的中学生对Lenny使的是对姑娘的那一套，紧盯着对方的一举一动，却在面对面时当作无事发生，甚至还要取笑两句她精心侍弄过的蓬起的头发。事实上，我并不认为当年那群高年级生意识到自己在干什么，他们只是从未见过Lenny这样漂亮的、优雅的人，而迫切地希望俗不可耐的自己能靠近一点这个富有吸引力的个体。

他们的妈妈也这样想。他们的爸爸也这样想。他们的弟弟妹妹也这样想。

Lenny让这个镇子活了起来。他是这个吃人的镇子久未得到的新鲜血液。


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny似乎毫不介意。他会微笑着回应这些傻帽的寒暄，表现得像是他们的笑话很有趣。事实上，从我的观察看来，这群愚蠢的大男孩是他最喜欢的对象。

在每周固定的小活动里，最黏Lenny的无疑是那些最小的孩子们。他们巴不得挂在Lenny身上，有一回五岁的Thomas在说起Papa Belardo时竟然严肃地强调那应该是Mama Belardo。我们一通好笑，但从此之后THAT MAMA成了通行在孩子中间的秘密代称。可看起来柔软亲人的Mommy Lenny却从未真正抱起过任何一个五六岁的小朋友，他总是在他们贴上来的时候畏惧地向后一缩，下意识地拒绝幼体的身体接触。他给予的最多是妥协性地伸出的一双手掌，让那么多肌肤饥渴的小孩们一起牵着，摇摇晃晃走在主路上。

而这些故作绅士的大男孩的出现就十分讨喜，Lenny得以停下步伐，解放出被握得汗津津的手来向那精挑细选出来的鸭舌帽挥一挥示意，并进行几句成年人之间的谈话。他们会刻意找平常小镇居民之间从不谈论关心的问题，抛出课本上的字句，用上好像每时每刻他们脑子里都在思考这些东西的语气，来赚取Lenny的好感。我还知道他们会暗自比拼谁是更早被Lenny记住名字的那一个。

我也混在东征的十字军大队里抓过Lenny的一根手指，他的手指无疑也跟我从小镇上获得的认知完全不一样。从事活计的男性的手都指节粗大，有的毛发旺盛，有的遍布伤口，即使是女性的手也都在特定位置有明显的茧子，Lenny的手是光洁滑嫩的，他应该从未干过重活，手指最常接触的是书本与笔杆；但他的手和我们物理老师细瘦的手又不同，是肉肉的，不会感到尖利突出的骨头。拉过Lenny的手之后我明白了，这是任何意义上人想往的那种母亲的柔软温暖的手。

我会在女人们纠缠住Lenny谈论时尚的当儿跑出来，凑到高年级生那边去，我十三岁了，正在试图让自己融入这个群体，而不是站在百货店门口让妈妈摸着头，好让妈妈说些谢谢Lenny照看孩子的无聊话，然后被迫听完整场他们关于新式衣着搭配的讨论——因为她们认定Lenny是这个镇上除了那些滑头外唯一拥有审美的人，并且“非常得体”，妈妈一边舀着炖菜一边说，“真不愧是大城市过来的人”。

那小地方的男孩在关注些什么呢？Lenny知道他宠爱的男生们在背后怎么谈论他吗？我活了几十年，在那次大地震之后离开这里走过许多地方，但我发现，不管哪里十几岁的男孩子脑子里都只有一种东西。

在天气还不那么燥热的时候，Lenny会穿那身乳白色的棉质运动套装。对于青少年无休止亢奋的神经来说，这件柔软贴身的衣物简直就是灾难。织物把他平日藏在袍子下面的身体都包裹起来，终于得以显出轮廓。而当他把背部朝向我们这侧，

“操，瞧这个屁股。”

所有人都长吸了一口气。

Lenny趴在床上，光裸着身子，屁股肥硕浑圆，我腿间的那根东西不受控制地胀起来。他偏转过头，对我露出他对所有人露出的柔顺仁慈的微笑，然后晃了晃腰，两瓣弹性的软肉随他摇摆的弧度抖动着，我的喉咙好像噎住了，拿手掌掐住他的大腿，把自己第一次如此坚硬的性器挤进那两座小丘之间。

我梦遗了，在看见穿贴身运动服的Lenny，并听了青少年用一整个下午的污言秽语描绘他的身体之后。

时间尚早，还在深夜，我在床上打了几个滚，磕在硬床板上的脑袋里只有梦中那几个场景，并飞速地变模糊了。精神却无比清醒，睡觉是不可能了，鬼使神差地，我从家里的窗户翻了出去，推着自行车偷偷出了门。

只穿了睡觉穿的一个薄背心，在夜晚踩动着脚踏板，在带动的微薄的风里却丝毫不觉得冷。没多久，前方就出现了教堂。

我把车搁在不远的草丛里，向教堂后院走去，我知道里面的人晚间在建筑后半部休息。借着明晃晃的月光，我小心地避开地上会发出响动的落枝，踏过新生的草坪靠近。那一溜房间只有一个还亮着灯，我悄悄地趴过去，向里面张望。

Lenny跪在床脚，正闭着眼向床头上悬挂的十字架祷告。暖黄的灯光打在他精致的脸上，让线条显得更柔和，嘴张合着，却没有发出声响。他身上只有一件轻薄的浅色袍子，随着他的跪姿堆积在膝头，露出一截小腿，套着布鞋的双脚紧紧地并在一起。我看呆了，这个虔诚膝坐的男子的形象在我脑海里不断与方才梦里的样子重合，他欢愉地摆动身体时也带着端庄的气度，肌肤上汗珠晶莹折射仿佛是油画里朦胧勾勒的圣光，而他肃穆祈祷时整具躯体又偏偏透出引诱的气息，明明念着的是祷词却像是情人的低语。

他房门一声响动，我落荒而逃。


	4. Chapter 4

这场夜间奇遇几乎是我最大的秘密，这一格记忆的标签就是那天明亮到奇异的月光，白瓷碗一样漂亮，珍惜地捧着，我多么希望那个十三岁的男孩能不要这么幼稚，偏把这私人的恋欲抖到日头下面来。

第二天一觉睡到大中午，因为前夜风一样奔回家之后我趁着没平缓过来的呼吸节奏又磨蹭着床单抚慰自己，直到精疲力竭才昏昏入睡。顶着妈妈狐疑又关切的目光，我扒了几口吃的就出门，周六是大孩子们聚会的日子，我已经迟到了。  
跃上单车，屁股还没坐稳我就踩着脚踏板前进。昨晚上紧张酸胀的双腿这时候已经重新充满了活力，年轻就是这样的。我对那天昂扬的心情印象深刻，往后年长的岁月里实在是难有这样纯然的雀跃。我伏在单车上耸动臀部的姿态让我自然而然地回忆起了前夜梦里的场景，正是这样一上一下的有力的附节奏的征战和挞伐，而我是如此所向披靡，车胎撵过的小枝丫都在噼啪给予我回应，坡路起伏是情人缠绵的呻吟，正午烧炽起来的空气卷成风热烈地扑在我脸上，掠过的飞云投下的阴影是天穹抖动的高潮，我胯下的既是战马也是炮火：我可不是什么小毛孩了。

“嘿，看这个小毛孩来这干什么，玩泥巴吗？”  
我只能撇撇嘴。他们今天在捕鱼，这个时节的鱼苗才将将长大了一点，并不是最适宜的季候，很难找到成熟的肥美的东西。可那天流行的娱乐似乎是竞赛灵敏和迅捷，看谁能快速捕捉到细小到眨眼就溜走的小鱼。  
但这其实还是强壮者的游戏。那些已经练出一些腱子肉的人能精准漂亮地抓住那些小玩意儿，这一类人总是擅长任何主要用肢体和筋肉解决的问题；我呼哧呼哧地跑着，只能见到银光一尾一尾在眼前乱窜，折腾了半个下午，鳞片和水波过分活跃的光芒只能让大脑回忆起昨晚上见到Lenny时的情状，一样的既一通混乱同时又一片空白，他是太阳，多彩得让这个镇子承受不来，糊在一起只能见到明亮的白色。  
我简直没有办法让Lenny从我脑海中剥离片刻，即使我每周差不多只能见到他两次，一次周五，一次周日。现在周五突然变成了大家一同出门采买的日子，这样居民们可以有机会和陪伴小孩的Papa Belardo打个招呼，而礼拜天的弥撒，则前所未有如此热忱的集体参与。所有人会着迷地注视着他讲道，他用伦敦腔念经文的抑扬顿挫会在接下来的一周里被学校里的女生们反复做作地模仿，他对居民的道德提出的指引则会缩个句变个调子从家长嘴里冒出来，还有永无止尽的——  
“嘿，看这个沙坑的形状！是不是他昨天带孩子的时候坐在这留下的！”抓鱼已经心不在焉的John指着一个椭圆形的浅坑尖叫道。  
感谢John，我终于不用盯着灿烂的水花脑袋爆炸了，哪怕他大笑的对象和我缤纷芜杂的脑内高潮主角是同一个人。一群专注力过低但荷尔蒙太剩的少年于是全都甩开手里蹦跳的小鱼跑过来看，拿手掌比量着品评着，好像这就摸到了Lenny的肉臀。  
“不对，不是这个形状的”“你懂什么，坐下来会挤压变形的”“都一晚上了，怎么可能还有痕迹”“你也太扯了”“他能把下面的沙子压严实了”实在是可笑至极，我自觉因为前夜的梦，比其他人都跟Lenny亲密许多，不再痴迷于从没有干系的天地万物间寻求关联。  
一会儿他们的争吵和臆想停止了，我发现所有人的眼光刀剑一样指着我，大概是脸上露出的神情太过轻蔑，他们的焦点转而为让我开口表达看法。不，我没有他们那么丰富的情色想象力，更不愿意把我的梦境贡献出来，可也不希望在加入大孩子们的第一周就被逐出去。  
“我知道晚上能怎么看见他！”  
我脱口而出。


	5. Chapter 5

从外侧看应该是个挺可笑的场景，大大小小的男孩半夜趴在牧师低矮的窗口，学着电影里特工的隐蔽技巧做作地塌下腰撅起屁股，甚至在头上戴了草编的掩体。

最终成行的罗密欧算上我一共只有四个，有几个抱怨家里门禁严格，自己翻个身都能把隔壁房间的老妈吵醒；好几个跃跃欲试，成日嚷嚷着怎么骑单车能不发出响声的办法，却在最后一天退出了；还有人嗤笑一个牧师的夜间生活有什么可看的，我暗自庆幸这样的蠢货丧失了和我分享Lenny床头风光的机会。

我、最有派头的John、同是小团体头头的Frank以及比我大了七个月的Rick似乎同时面对着最好和最坏的运气，傍晚刚下了场大雨——Peter就因为这个在临行前放了我们鸽子，“我不会想在这样黑黢黢又黏糊糊的时候参加你们可爱的夜间活动的”。但踏在被雨水浸湿的地面上也不会发出干燥天气里恼人的爆裂声，像是所有的枯枝败叶都急着宣告一队亢奋青春期男孩的征程。

总而言之，我们看见了他。不只是他，我看见了一张信纸，信封上盖了陌生复杂的邮戳，信下面是一张老旧的矮方桌，四个角立在深色的地板上，地板的纹路模糊地延伸，我希望那条缝线能够钻进土地消失在随便什么黑洞里，这样我就不必追逐着木纹看见房间中央发生的事情。事实上那天我对那个房间里的一切摆设都一清二楚，唯有那两个活人在我印象里模糊成一片，他们使我头昏脑涨，晕眩无比。

好吧，我撒谎了，我的眼睛怎么可能从他身上挪开呢？就算我盯着白炽灯泡，光线的路径也我引导我看向Lenny张开的嘴唇；就算我用力研究那张铺得整整齐齐的小床，我也无法忽视Lenny跪坐着抵在床边的脚。可这天夜里让他跪下的不是上帝，而是摁在他头皮上的Calter的布满皱纹的手，和一条穿行的阴茎。

在这样受制的姿态里Lenny仍然是优雅的，腰背挺直，但不同于祷告时的肃立，他很疲倦似的，臀部坐在微微分开的腿上，诱人的弧度在轻微的震颤中显出许多媚态。他机械地随着老头扯着头发的频率摆动头部，薄薄的嘴唇时而抽搐着收紧包裹住那根器官，我想他是在换气，而这会直接反馈在站立者明显变化的喘息上，老Calter呼着粗气咒骂，称同事们说得不错，上帝给他派了一个好婊子过来（他这时候还能想起上帝？）。他问他是不是从小就这样被浇灌大的，身体的每一部分都完美地为做一个豢养的母狗而生。Lenny已经说不出话来，嘴角流过透明的涎水，证明他被这疯老头搞得并不像看起来那样从容。头发花白的人则一面加速摆动着腰部，一面愈加兴奋地发问，是不是吸错了人的老二，才被其他什么小母马踹到这个区来的。

这时候，就像所有故事到这时候应该发生的那样，我左手攀住的树枝突然承受不住力气而响亮地折断了，或者Frank想侧身调整姿势的时候突然脚底一划响亮地摔倒了，甚至可能是Rick太过震惊忘了呼吸而猛然间爆发出一阵无法抑制的咳嗽，反正后来没有人会承认的，我只记得看见Lenny柔韧的腰扭转过来，睁大的双眼与我对视，即使他的嘴都还没有合上。而老Calter前一秒还吐着混言秽语，下一秒便对着我们破口大骂。


	6. Chapter 6

我们以可能的最快的速度跑了出来，而对刚刚目睹的一切，我们所能作的评价就是一边喘气一边把所知的所有脏话当作感叹词使用了一遍，接着面面相觑。“**Calter**看见我的脸了吗？”“他不可能是自愿的”“我**得把这件事情告诉爸妈”“你**难道自以为很了解他吗？”“你**怎么解释你**半夜跑出来？”“可能他就是那样的人”“Calter**不会让我们好过的”

天快亮了。

John挥了挥他浸满冷汗的拳头，做出了决定，我们对谁也不许说，不管是家里人还是好哥们，等明天冷静下来了，看Calter的动静再做决定。

我猜那时候我们看起来一团糟，根本没有办法挡开任何人的问询，但也许老Calter高潮的时候呼唤的上帝终于做出了回应，替我们掩盖了这趟荒唐的探险。即使我们快速奔跑的时候没有感觉到大地的轻微震动，在失魂落魄、准备四散回家的时候还是被那波动敲醒了。

我们方才还在那里争吵的木质棚屋，随着地底的震动轰塌了。

我们自然而然地被裹挟进了睡梦中惊醒而慌乱逃窜的人群，呼啦啦跟着不知什么人随手一指的方向向东跑。一路上不断有新的人加入，有新的房子垮塌，一直有人在嚎叫，有的人听起来是喜悦地找到了什么人，更多的是哭号着失去了什么，我实在记不真切，这一段记忆非常恍惚，下一个在我眼前清晰的影像已经是第二天午后，睁开眼的时候我在满面泪痕的母亲紧紧的怀抱里，她没有追问我前一天晚上为什么不在家，而是不断亲吻我的额头和鼻尖，发现这一点的我才有些放下心来，观察周围，意识到所有的幸存者都聚集在小镇东面这片平坦的洼地上，而我的右手一直握在一只令人安心的手里，是Lenny。

我一下子想起了前夜的事，但在我开口之前Lenny柔软温暖的掌心捏了捏我的手指，还对我浅浅地快速地笑了一下，伴随着几不可辨的一次摇头。天呐，我跟Lenny之间达成了属于我们两个人的秘密。我听到母亲再次感谢Lenny，似乎是他在人群中帮助了几个走散的小孩抵达这个地震临时难民营，他相信是几个男孩夜间约着在John家玩，所以这是在我昏迷的时候达成的什么新掩盖计划吗？怎么会把Lenny本人也包括进来？我打量着Lenny，他穿着晚上穿的米白色袍子，显然在地震来临时没来得及换上那套黑色的外出服装就跑了出来，袍子的膝头部位有一些深，当然这对一个勤于祷告的牧师来说不是什么值得怀疑的细节；我努力辨别，他的喉咙是不是更沙哑了一些，可天灾过后缺少饮用水源，papa Belardo又忙着照料我这样的小孩，各种意义的疲倦都有因可寻。我几乎要以为前夜所见是一个太过疯狂的梦，可是松开我的手之后的Lenny避开了所有和我的眼神接触。

所幸镇子挺小，不幸发生的时候很快所有人都被叫了起来跑出了被窝，没有什么伤亡。即使前一天还生活的小镇满目疮痍，现在见到还都活着的亲友们就能幸福地在河滩上相拥而泣，仿佛曾经没有嫌隙，仿佛第二天男人女人们就能用双手再打造出一个美丽新家园。美国人就是如此随遇而安。

安歇下来的人群中开始传播一个消息：papa Calter要举行一场大弥撒，为了上帝赐予我们的灾祸与宽宏。是啊，我们这社区何曾经历过这么大的天灾；是啊，在这样的浩劫里竟然没有一个人的身体受到伤害。我可从未记得这里的居民曾经这么信过。

Lenny听见整个消息之后皱了皱眉头。没错，Lenny这段时间一直都待在我附近，他告诉我母亲我受惊了，不应当乱跑，那么一个受惊的孩子总是想拉着papa Belardo的手也是理所应当的。靠近Lenny总是让我有一种得到安宁的感觉，而全然忽视了他才是我躁动的来源，又或许一直牵着他满足了我一种依恋的占有欲，我想只要我一直需要Lenny的照顾，贪婪的丑陋的Calter就不能把他夺走，而我所梦想的亲吻和抚摸和亲密是全然不同的，是满怀爱意的，不是谁对谁下跪而是身体与身体相嵌... 而若是Lenny愿意对我跪下，向我索要欢愉，那我也会欣然将鞭子抽在他丰厚的屁股上。


	7. Chapter 7

Lenny认为，现在这关头还继续会有余震，刚刚侥幸逃过大难的我们不应该再冒着风险穿过整个镇子去到教堂，路上一定一团糟，而且谁也难料突然会有什么从脆弱不堪的建筑上落下来。可是人们显然已经抱有对上帝过于膨胀的信赖了，由东向西，穿越废墟，经历苦难，在这一刻好似朝圣的征程，那座简陋的小教堂突然成了耶路撒冷，即使几个小时前张皇落魄的居民们还把这片安全的河滩避难所称作锡安。

信徒们互相搀扶着进发，邻居Madre太太即使被砸伤了也要前往，她脑袋上缠着纱布颤颤巍巍地迈着步子，我们一家敬畏地跟在她后面。我当然更乐意拉着Lenny留下来，这里会变得像是伊甸园，而且我实在不愿意再看见Calter的脸。可是妈妈执意扯着我们出发，“我好不容易才在大灾难之后找到你，我们得一起去感谢上帝。”她几乎带着哭腔，接着放低声音：“看看Madre摇摇晃晃的样子，咱们家不能不去！”爸爸于是站了起来，还试图把我放在肩膀上，我拒绝了这过于孩子气的优待，也跟着上路了。几乎整个镇子的人都参与了，Lenny不得不成为其中一员。

行进过程中我看见了John和Rick，但是妈妈把我的手抓得太紧，根本没有松开去和他们交流的机会，我们紧张地对视了两眼，John又看了看我身边面色如常的Lenny，对我抿了抿嘴唇又点了点头，我回以同样的小暗号。不必要多言，我们达成共识继续把秘密保持下去，大难之后的朝圣之路上，最不需要的就是从走散了的十几岁小孩嘴里传出来的什么猥亵新闻。

人群密密扎扎地聚集在教堂里。John家大房子的房梁都斜戳到了院子里，可这座小教堂毫发无损，或者至少看起来是这样，人们再一次被神威震撼了。刚刚步行过来的人们一面平复着呼吸，一面向里挤以便为后来人腾出位置，室内的喘息闷蒸出热汗，人工的暖气郁结在空中几乎构成一道薄雾，人好像也不再被这不牢靠的大地抓住，能浮起来。肉体与肉体之间的缝隙小到一个地步，竟然会生出云端的感觉。

就在这时，Calter登场了。他居然容光焕发，精神得一夜之间得了神启一般，站在布道台上连苍老的鬓角都闪闪发亮。他望向这些从前鲜少来访的信众，大家一下子安静下来，很多人愧疚地弯下了脖颈。我觉得他在盯着我，或许还有John、Frank和Rick，不知道他怎么做到同时用眼睛警告、嘲笑四个人，但我认为他做到了，甚至嘴角还有近乎邪恶的弧度。我的脊柱寒冷而颤抖，连Lenny站在我身边握着我的手掌都不能让我停止畏惧。而他之后轻蔑的一瞥，是朝向Lenny的。我害怕极了，后悔，不该来这里的，他要审判我们了，四个翻人墙角的小鬼，偷窥教士，我爸会打死我，不要脸的东西，比鸡奸的还恶心。而Calter肯定不会处罚Lenny，他可是在太阳照不到的地方舔他的人。

我把全是冷汗的手从Lenny那里抽了出来，他奇怪地望了我一眼，但我仅凭自己想象里的残酷审判就把Lenny列为了敌人，于是胀着脖子不去理会他。

Calter终于开始发言了，他大致重复了把大家聚集起来举行弥撒的缘由，我们遭到了如何如何百年一遇的大灾，又如何如何奇迹般地全部得以幸存——Madre太太发出半窒息的尖叫，被人扶住了。Calter引用了很多圣经里的话，提到坚定的信仰，很多人将将抬起来的头又垂了下去。Calter问，为什么灾难会降临在我们头上，我们犯下了什么样的罪孽招致这样的惩罚，没有人胆敢回答他，在他慷慨激昂的布道里窄室的氧气更稀薄了，在场人都在心里开起了小型忏悔室。Calter却讲起了抹大拉的玛利亚的故事。


	8. Chapter 8

传说抹大拉的玛利亚曾是淫荡惑人的娼妓，貌美惊人，放浪不堪，惯会引诱别人。在遇到耶稣基督之后，成为忠诚的信徒，用昂贵的油脂涂抹祂的身体，用细软的黑发擦拭祂的双足。抹大拉的玛利亚为了洗清自己淫乱的罪孽，余生都寄居在沙漠，日光曝晒，风吹雨打，身上只穿着自己的长发。她带去三条面包，每天早上吃一口，这三条面包一辈子都没有吃完。*

大家都很奇怪，Calter突然讲起的故事听起来香艳多于神圣，信众的眼睛仿佛被那柔雾一般顺滑细密的头发蒙上，开始幻想一双软嫩的手携着膏油抚慰肌体。在众人陷入意乱情迷之际，Calter举起了右手食指，责问道，可否意识到我们这个可悲的社区正在被淫邪之魔引诱，家主不勤于工作，年轻人不专注于课业，街道上永远漂浮着躁动，男男女女的脑子被邪念蛊惑，欲字当头，崇尚暴力，道德败坏……

人群开始不安起来，暗自列数邻里间传说的苟合，回顾自己最近萌起的绮梦，说道起现今越来越开放的女孩子们。Calter的眼神死死地盯住我。突然John噗通一声跪倒在地，

“我有罪，我对papa Belardo怀有不良的想法。”

Calter露出了满意的神情。“我看出来大家都在反思我们社区的新客人了，这个年轻的小伙子勇敢地在所有人面前忏悔了自己的欲念。没错，我们社区一向和睦友善，只在最近几个月才爆发出这么多问题来，而变化的因素只有我们这一位新成员。”

他把矛头指向了Lenny！在我们来得及揭露他的丑事之前。

Calter继续讲话“我卑微的职责就是堪当使者，”John趴在地上泣不成声好像是他的淫欲带来了地震一样。“来引导你们认清这里在发生的事实” 我甚至没有多少时间震惊John这个最沉着的领导者竟然第一个倒戈跪倒。“是你们的澎湃的罪恶招致了这场灾难” 人群喧嚣起来。男人想起来自己流连Lenny饱满的臀部女人想起来自己贪图Lenny俊美的面容，“灾难的源头是一个披着教士袍的抹大拉” 寂寞的人想起来自己犯苟合偷情之罪是因为一个神父穿着袍子让他们有了填不满的欲望， “他也是你们的抹大拉，尚未赎罪的玛利亚”暴虐的人想起来自己砸毁财物殴打他人是因为每次上教堂之后舌尖总是感到焦渴。“你们应当重现一千九百年前的故事，剥去抹大拉的玛利亚的衣服，开始惩戒与苦修之路！”

人们愤怒得无以复加，嘶吼着那个婊子在哪里。我才迟钝地从短暂的逃离审判的喜悦中脱离出来，才意识到，我的Lenny，已经无处可逃了。

我去拉Lenny的手，想在最后一秒表达我的歉意，想带我被污名了的Lenny离开这个疯狂的地方，很多英雄的梦气泡一样升起来，比如名誉受损的他别无选择地跟我远走他乡，比如我站起来揭穿那个老色鬼的阴谋拯救了一切，可是气泡一下子就破碎了，我的指尖只和Lenny碰了一下，就被人流远远地隔开。只看见一眼他苍白的脸，他马上就被一个气急败坏的男人拖了过去，他家的房子似乎在地震中塌了。我大声喊叫着Calter是个骗子，没人听得见，全都混乱了。我说我看见Calter逼Lenny吸他的老二，有人回头说这是你小子做的混梦吧。我告诉妈妈，妈妈大惊失色，认为这就是Lenny诱坏青少年的明证。

我不再说话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *随着越来越多考古的发现和经典的解读，抹大拉的玛利亚真实身份被证明并不是妓女，而应当是耶稣在世间最亲密的信仰伴侣，或者说最忠诚的信徒。即使1969年天主教会终于承认对抹大拉的玛丽亚的误解，解除了她的“忏悔”，人们仍旧偏爱狎昵的想象，正名之路仍旧漫漫。玛利亚近乎SM的悔罪形象可见于文艺复兴时期的雕塑和画作。文中“长发…面包…”的bullshit出自伪经。


	9. Chapter 9

失去了理智的人脑子里只有最直接的命令，振聋发聩，“剥了他的衣服，走上痛苦赎罪之路”。

剥了他的衣服。乐意之至。走上痛苦赎罪之路。没有人比我们更知晓痛苦。

他们揪住他的袍子，找不到隐蔽的扣口就开始直接烦躁地撕扯。愤怒的手指掐住他的脸颊，粗糙的指腹几乎立刻留下红痕。一个巴掌从侧面扇过来，打在颧骨上，连带着弄乱了Lenny精心规整的头发。他惊得瞪大眼睛，视野里却全是惩罚者，呼救声全部淹没在难堪的辱骂里。起先，人们咒骂他带来的灾祸，地震里砸废了的半边肩膀，塌了的花了一代人积蓄才盖起来的房子，着火的库房，一项项数下来，生活的不幸也都归因于此，被妻子冷落的丈夫，远走的子女遗弃下的父母，心痒偷情而毁坏的家庭。Lenny无意识地后退逃离，背后却还是汹涌的人潮。酗酒染上病痛，熏臭的呛咳扑在他耳边，为什么我向上帝祈求从来没有回应啊，为什么我勤恳工作厂房的效益还是越来越差啊，是你这个恶魔盖住了祂看向我们这里的眼睛，阻挡了我们应有的福报。他伸出手臂想找个支点撑住他踉跄的步伐，人们却借此把他更广地打开了，更多的手探到他身上来，第一只滑到他腰下的手想起来什么，你还是这里淫邪的根源，你引诱我的女人，珍妮没有一天不说起你，你诱拐我们的孩子，你对他们做了什么脏事，我儿子现在一天自慰三次，我老公晚上揉弄我的乳房的时候嘟哝的是你的名字。

一只脚从后边踹上来，Lenny歪斜地跪倒了。早已没了辩解的声音，因为几根指头伸进了他的嘴巴要钳住恶魔的舌头，流淌的涎水坐实了他淫荡无羁的指控。衣物剥得精光，赤条条是罪人该有的样子，而这里惩治罪人的办法是羞辱，常态的贫穷和卑贱让这些居民对施加痛苦这件差事驾轻就熟。

五六只手掌游走在他腰胯间，被别人的手阻碍到的人恼怒地抬起掌心拍打，掴起的臀肉浪一样翻滚又被另一人揉捏地更起劲，跪倒的姿势方便了各方的亵玩，他直接地感受到腥膻气味的涌起，原来他鼻尖正对着一条拉开的裤链。Lenny嫌恶地避开，然而抓抚着他胸肉的手臂并不容他逃得太远，小臂上茂盛的汗毛刮蹭到小肚子，激得他一颤，引发一阵哄笑。一只穿着工作靴的脚踏上他折叠起来的大腿，勘测塑胶硬度一般来回碾着，品评着，一块不怎么结实的软肉，不过弹性不错。但他已经没多少精力来理会这个裁判，一根拇指扣着他的牙床把他向另一个方向拉扯过去，四指威胁性地用力拽了拽他的下巴，然后一根阴茎就贴着那粗大的指节捅了进来。旁的人更兴奋了，有人抓起他的头发，把他往那人梆硬的胯骨上摁，直到Lenny埋在深色的耻毛里发出抽噎窒息的声音，他松开那只固定着防止咬合的手，拍拍Lenny已经被扇得肿起来的脸颊，干，这人骂，可真会吸。略远一些的人只能拉扯着他的两臂，忙着用自己的东西弄脏他柔软的手。没人注意到，拉直了架起来的臂膀让Lenny的肌体几乎摆成了一个十字。

这具顺从的身体取悦到了他们，他们也不再耗费脑力去继续寻找什么新的理由，所有在场的男人们都是同谋，过去他们分别暗自肖想，然后把一项项罪名加到这个外乡美人头上，现在不仅能夺回话语权，还能一道实现最淫秽的幻想了。肾上腺跟着海绵体一同膨胀。然而Lenny的过分柔弱和不加反抗还是激怒了他们，这是一个怎样的娼妇，不知廉耻，好像还享受着我们的惩罚。人们把他拖起来放到边上一个桌面上，这原本是准备择日用来替换教堂中心旧祭坛的新造的平台，现在先存放在侧翼的。


	10. Chapter 10

不着毫缕的肉体横着匍匐在晦暗的角落里，像是待献祭的羊羔，掐出来的瘢痕和附着的体液是刽子手新鲜的刀痕。他被视作淫邪的魔鬼惩罚，以发泄邪念的方式。有人掰了一截蜡烛就塞进了他的屁股，草草两三根手指便算是扩张，而后接连不断的暴行不给内里的撕裂伤愈合的机会，机械的捅入在开始的羞辱和疼痛之后快变成麻木，毕竟这不是身上唯一承受的地方，腥膻的液体聚集，直至饱胀，和一开始的软化了的蜡烛混合在一起充当全部的润滑，人们还要取笑这低贱的滑腻的感觉，甚至伸手抠挖，把这些混浊的带着血丝的东西抹在那被抓的可怜兮兮的臀瓣上，像什么装饰品。他的手指也快要抽筋， 被牵引着摁在别人的器官上。眼睛看不真切，围成圈的人墙挡住了所有的日光， 全是泪水的视野里只有幢幢的影子。

最后一个人从他身上下来之后，他没什么动静，趴在脏污的桌布上，好像每个关节都被敲坏了。整个厅堂安静了很久，和他一起陷入沉睡。脱力了的男人女人也都哑然无声，审视的眼光依然是憎恶的鄙夷的，即使这教堂里的摆设提醒着众人过去几个月来的爱慕和狂热，也不过让他们憎恨自己曾经的蒙昧，现在就真相大白了，人们所信的所寄托的不过就是现在趴伏在那里的惑人的下贱的谎言。

响起来的第一个声响是啜泣，然后是连绵的痛苦的哀号，不过不是出自经受了惩处的Lenny，而是在Calter讲话的时候就昏了过去的Madre太太，在众人发狂的时候照料她的人把她落在了前排的软椅上，现在在每一粒懒洋洋的尘埃都落定了的时候，她醒了过来。伤口开始在长途跋涉和显然混乱的睡眠之后变本加厉地折磨她，几个妇女才想起来在扔得一团乱的包裹里找药。Lenny的身体在那可怕的嚎叫声里动了动，竟然慢慢地起身了。人们瞪着眼睛看他卷起身下的布匹，胡乱披在身上，伸腿下地，然而在脚触到地面后就花光了控制肌肉的气力，半边身体滑下来，扑倒在地上。可Lenny继续就着这贴地的姿势，向Madre太太的方向爬行，如果能这么形容的话。事实上他几乎是靠着小臂固定，带着整个人往前，看得出来哪怕下肢略微使劲就会令他疼痛不已。

人们惊愕地看着这个造物，不知道他能做出什么来。

直到他终于靠到Madre身侧，随着一声闻之惊心的吸气支撑着整个人跪起来，颤抖的手交叠覆在Madre太太干枯的手上，John的爸爸猛地起身想要阻止，却迈出了半步后生生地停下，本要吐出咒骂之词的嘴都没有合上。因为他看见Lenny闭上了眼，张合唇瓣开始念诵什么，而这一刹那教堂顶上一束天光拢射在这个倍经磨难的人身上。

Lenny握着Madre的手持久地祷告，没人听见他和上帝说了什么，因为人们早先把他的喉咙搞坏了。但Madre的哭号一声声地低了下来，而Lenny的脊背也越来越挺直，仿佛在和神据理力争，即使这是在他遭受了撕裂的下肢无法支撑的情状下。那术光越来越强，在映照之下我们几乎处于黑夜里，然后我们看见卧着的Madre太太像个精神的姑娘一样坐起来，怀里接住了倏然倒下的Lenny。

众人全部拜倒。我们所见的是真正的奇迹。

这就是我要讲的故事了。Madre太太那天之后身体康健，前年才安然谢世，而Lenny Belardo, 我们的小镇曾拥有的能施奇迹的圣人，第二天便销声匿迹。不久Calter就辞职了，隔壁教区调来了个新的神父，居民们不曾错过任何周日的礼拜，但没有一个人踏进过告解室。你们大可以为我在信口开河，如果去拜访我的家乡，没人会承认这件事情。我说起这桩旧事，不过是因为今天报纸上庇护十三世的照片让我觉得有些熟悉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事情节融合了《西西里的美丽传说》和克莱斯特《智利地震》


End file.
